


Dragon's Desolation

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation of my own fic. Sting and Rogue survived the opening of Eclipse Gate. For now. UA setted on Future Lucy's future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Desolation

**Author's Note:**

> What i'm doing with my life... I already posted this in ff.net and tumblr but well, I can have another place too (?)

The Twin DragonSlayers entered the half destroyed house, relying on each other to keep walking. They were covered with blood, not all belonging to them. The world exploded a few days ago. They didn't know how, but the night after the Great Magic Games ended, the sky was suddenly filled with dragons. A thousand dragons. They had tried their best to fight, to save everyone. They failed. All their comrades were dead, despite all their efforts. Now, it was just the two of them and their exceeds, and even them were barely alive. Rogue almost passed out a few times, his wounds from the previous battles reopened.

“We’ll stay here for a bit. They won't find us for a while” Sting said in a low voice, once they checked the building condition. Rogue only nods, hiding his face with his locks, and made their way into the house, followed by the silent cats.

They sat at the furthest corner from the door, side by side. Miraculously, the roof was still stable over their heads. It was the first building they saw that didn't seem ready to collapse with just a blow of wind. Therefore, it was the first respite they had had in days.

Rogue felt exhausted, the situation was far more than he could handle. Even if he ignored the aching pain from his body, he felt so emotionally drained that just wanted to give up. He rested his head on Sting's shoulder and said.

“I can't do it anymore”  
“ What?”  
“ I… I don't want to fight anymore. It hurts. I'm tired. Everything is broken, burned. Everyone… Everyone is… “ He stopped there. They knew it. He didn't need to say it out loud.  
“ Hey. Don't say that” His partner answered “You can't leave us alone, right? I'm here, Frosch is here, Lector is here. We'll be fine. Someway, we'll make it fine.”  
The cats climbed at their laps and Sting hugged the three of them.

“ We'll be fine “ He said again “ I promise. Together, we are invincible, right?”  
Sting felt Rogue's body relax a bit. His words seemed to settle him down.  
“Rest a bit. You need it. I'll wake you up if something happens.”  
“But… the dragons…”  
“We’re safe here for now” The blonde looked at the exceeds and found them already sleeping, curled up over their bodies “See? You can't stand it anymore. I'll watch over you, don't worry.”  
“What about you?”  
“I'll sleep later, when you wake up. I promise” Sting said, and then kissed the other man's forehead. He slowly caressed his partner hair until Rogue fell asleep.

The blonde looked at his loved ones resting at his arms and sighed. They seemed so tired, so hopeless… He guessed he looked the same.  
A dragon's roar echoed far away and Rogue stirred, so Sting hugged him tighter. He will save them. It doesn't matter the costs, he will save them. It was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
